earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
DEO
History In 2002 Mr. Bones showed up at the White House with a number of top-notch espionage brass for a cabinet meeting to discuss the metahuman “epidemic”. The room was horrified to see Bones’ entrance, but once he began to talk, the room went still as he pitched an incredibly masterful speech for why the president should put a metahuman in charge of the agency monitoring the metahuman “crisis”. The U.S. President agreed and the D.E.O was formed that week. Diana Prince herself agreed to join up as she believed in Bones’ vision (but also wanted to keep a close eye on this sinister looking guy in case he turned out to be the villain that he clearly looked like he was born to be) and the rest is history. Bones has remained D.E.O. Director since the agency’s creation, having convinced every sitting president that he’s the best man for the job. He may have some dark methods and look beyond evil with the cloud of smoke that follows him everywhere, but he’s on the side of the angels.Oracle Files: Mr. Bones Structure * Director: Mr. Bones. ** Deputy Director (North Region): George Emmett. ** Deputy Director (East Region): Henry Henshaw. ** Deputy Director (South Region): Sue Dibny. ** Deputy Director (West Region): Edward Fyers. ** Deputy Director (Central Region): Ashley Zolomon. * Forensics Investigator: Ralph Dibny. * Arcane Forensics Investigator: Danielle Cassidy. * Chief of Communication: Sue Dibny. * Magical Consultant: Sebastian Faust. * Profiler: Steve Dayton. * Agents: Alex Danvers, Patty Spivot, Sarge Steel, Sonia Sato. * Special Agents: Diana Prince (ARGUS Liaison), Lucy Lane (Advena Legion), June Moone. * Covert Bureau of Investigations (CBI). ** Shadowpact: Eve Eden, Bobo T. Chimpanzee, Danielle Cassidy, Jonni Thunder, Rory Regan. ** Seven Soldiers of Victory: Greg Saunders, Lee Travis, Ystina, Jacqueline Pemberton, Shelly Gaynor, Alix Harrower. * Doom Patrol Regions There are 5 DEO Geographic Regions. * North, based in Midway City. * East, based in National City. * South, based in Opal City. * West, based in Star City. * Central, based in Central City. Trivia and Notes Trivia * The CBI (Covert Bureau of Investigations), is a specialized division of the D.E.O. which investigates paranormal activity, more widely known by what the conspiracy theorist have labeled “Shadowpact”. Eve Eden works at the CBI.Oracle Files: Eve Eden (2/2) ** Midnight Rider, Zauriel, Ragman, Warlock's Daughter, Blue Devil, Rex the Wonder Dog, Detective Chimp, Amethyst, and Fig Keele also work for the CBI in unidentified capacities. Todd and Molly, who are believed to be Todd Orange and Molly Kilroy, are their handlers. * In the beginning it was known as the Extranormal Taskforce. * Ashley Zolomon's father, Derek Fox, previously had the position of Deputy Director in the Central Region, but died on the job (killed by the Joker when he was passing through Central City while fleeing Gotham in 2008). When the replacement director retired just last year, Bones asked Ashley to lead the office. Notes * Henry Henshaw being a director of the DEO is a nod to the Supergirl TV show. * In the comics Derek Fox was killed by a villain called Clown. Links and References * Appearances of DEO * Team Gallery: DEO * Membership of DEO Category:Teams Category:Organizations